Aventures - Recueil de drabbles
by Azarith11
Summary: Hey ! Comme je suis sur un gros passage à vide sur l'écriture de fanfics, je vais faire ici un recueil de drabbles, sur Aventures toujours, histoire de poster quelque chose et de pas laisser mes idées traînasser dans un coin ! Il va y avoir un peu de tout : humour, drama, aventure, psychologie, philo tout ça tout ça ... Bonne lecture !
1. Mélancolie

Heyyy ! voilà le premier drabble de ce recueil o/  
Bon pas besoin de vous expliquer dans les détails ce qu'est un drabble, c'est simplement un récit en moins de 100 mots !  
Disclaimer : Toute cette œuvre ne m'appartient pas, je n'en fais aucun autre profit que le plaisir d'écrire. Mayhar et la chaine Bazar du Grenier sont les propriétaires de cet univers et de ses personnages.

* * *

Appuyé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, Grunlek regardait les nuages gris qui déversaient leur lest torrentiel sur son royaume. Ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient blanchis par l'âge et ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans le vague.

Un sourire en coin anima son visage. Il se souvenait d'une époque où, par un temps pareil, il serpentait dans les sous-bois aux cotés d'amis extraordinaires. Il se souvenait de Bob, de Theo et de Shinddha.

Depuis combien de temps n'étaient-ils plus déjà ?

« Que la vie est terne sans vous ... » se plaint le nain pour lui même.


	2. Repas

Tout de suite après le premier, voici le deuxième drabble du recueil ! Et parce que mon humour est nul et absolument pas original, le troisième arrive sous peu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Autour du feu, nos Aventuriers dégustaient la prise du jour : un maigre lapin que Grunlek avait cuisiné du mieux possible. La fin du repas approchant, Theo et Shin croisèrent leurs regards, comme confrontés pour l'ultime chair restante. Shinddha fut le premier à se jeter avidement sur l'appétissant trésor mais à peine l'eut-il saisi que Theo le stoppa d'un coup d'écu avant d'attraper l'ambitionné lambeau.

« Mais t'es fou, couina Shin, t'aurais pu m'tuer !  
\- Tranquille, t'allait pas mourir d'un coup d'bouclier, moqua l'intéressé.  
\- C'est pas une petite fille … » ricana Grunlek sous l'attention désapprobatrice de Theo.


	3. Intra-muros

Et voilà déjà le troisième drabble de ce recueil (qui avance vite o/) Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter ( (a)azarith1fanfics), je dis plein de bêtises ! sur ce bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Dans les souterrains du manoir de la Vieille Tour, une discussion importante semblait avoir lieu entre Bragg, intendant des lieux et Vladimir, un chevalier l'aidant dans ses recherches sur les gemmes de pouvoir.

« Comment peux-tu imaginer ça ? Hurlait le surnommé Vampire.  
\- Tu n'te rends pas compte … Ça nous permettra de nous désolidariser des dieux … Les hommes seront enfin autonomes.  
\- As-tu pensé au nombre de victimes ?  
\- Et alors ? En feras-tu partie ?  
\- Si tu t'entêtes, oui et je devrais être la première.  
\- Très bien. Puis, interpellant son frère. Enferme-le. »


	4. Adoption

Voici le chapitre 4 de ce recueil ! ça va très vite pour le moment mais vous inquiétez pas, maintenant que l'inspiration commence à manquer, ça va ralentir xD  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Seul au campement et blessé, Shinddha regardait anxieusement Éden, qui ronflait à coté alors que ses maîtres étaient partis chercher de l'aide. Leu première approche ayant été … douloureuse, Shin n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de passer trop de temps avec la louve.

Celle-ci décolla fébrilement ses paupières et rampa jusqu'au semi-élémentaire. Malgré un recul craintif de celui-ci, elle posa sa tête sur la jambe blessée de Shin qui ne retint pas son sourire d'attendrissement.

« Finalement, elle ne doit pas être si méchante » pensa-t-il en posant sa main sur la tête d'Éden qui, en retour, la mordit hargneusement.


	5. Héritage

Et pis d'ailleurs, on va même en mettre deux d'affilée ! Celui-ci étant le début d'une série de drabbles, j'avoue que je l'aime bien :D  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Bob était comme distant et, dans ses yeux, errait un regard fatigué et hagard. Ce soir là, Shin ne s'était pas endormi et il fut surpris d'entendre son ami pyromage avoir une discussion avec une voix rauque et gutturale qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tu ne m'y forceras pas … Je ne leur ferait rien, disait Bob.  
\- C'est c'que tu crois. Mais ton esprit faiblit, répondait la voix.  
\- Je te dis que tu ne me feras pas céder. Arrête de venir maintenant.  
\- De toute façon, la partie est déjà gagnée … »


	6. Étoiles

Hey ! Encore un nouveau drabble (et trois autres arrivent aujourd'hui) sur Grunlek parce que j'aime ce personnage !  
Bonne lecture et souvenez vous, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter : (a)azarith1fanfics !

* * *

Dans les hautes allées du palais royal nain, le jeune héritier Von Krayn se dirigeait vers la sortie alors que le soleil était sur la fin de sa décadence. La reine courait à sa suite, un peu paniquée.

Grunlek affichait un grand sourire de satisfaction.

« Où crois-tu aller ? L'arrêta sa mère en le rattrapant.  
\- Et bien dehors ! répondit joyeusement l'enfant.  
\- Pourquoi aller dehors ?  
\- Pour les voir, fit Grunlek comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- Qui veux-tu aller voir ? La nuit va presque tomber !  
\- Les étoiles, bien sûr ! »


	7. Nuit

Encore un drabble avec un peu (un tout petit peu parce que je suis pas doué pour ça .) de feels !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sous les étoiles, perché sur une branche, Shinddha regardait mélancoliquement le ciel. Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par un bruissement venant du bas puis sourit, reconnaissant Theo escalader comme il pouvait l'arbre.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda l'inquisiteur, arrivé au niveau de Shin. À quoi tu penses ?  
\- Ma famille. J'me disais que … que si j'étais resté, il seraient encore vivants.  
\- C'est pas ta faute, hein. Et puis on est là nous, fit-il, désignant Grunlek et Bob du regard. On est ta famille ».

Shin sourit, larmoyant.

« Merci.  
\- J'suis là pour ça ».


	8. Harcèlement

Troisième drabble de la journée parce que je suis un MALADE ! Enfin pas vraiment mais voilà, vous avez compris le principe !  
Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Égaré dans les rues d'une trop grande ville, Grunlek soupira, voyant s'approcher un groupe de loubards, des sourires narquois aux visages.

« Salut nabot, fit le semblant de chef. La ville est pas trop grande pour toi ?  
\- Quelle finesse d'esprit … marmonna le Golem assez fort pour que ses agresseurs l'entendent.  
\- Répète un peu ? Qu'on t'étripe espèce de gnome ! »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, il reçut dans l'estomac un coup de poing ganté de la part d'un certain paladin passant par là.

« On fait pas chier mes potes impunément ! »


	9. Héritage II

Et voici la suite d'Héritage ! C'est surement le dernier drabble de la journée parce que je me suis épuisé à l'écrire ^^  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au petit matin, les Aventuriers s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir leur ami demi-démon à sa couche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien être allé faire ? Se demandait Theo. Il nous a quand même pas lâchés, si ?  
\- J'en ai bien peur, répondit Grunlek. Il a pris toutes ses affaires.  
\- Mais c'est impossible ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? S'écria le paladin, désemparé.  
\- J'ai peut être mon idée sur la question » tenta timidement Shin dont le regard n'osait se planter dans ceux de ses amis avant de leur raconter ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit précédente.


	10. Mourir

Hey ! 10ème drabble de ce recueil ! il a été écrit dans un petit coup de blues et me parait pas mal plus sombre que ce que j'imagine faire d'habitude, mais en fait, c'est rare que je fasse des trucs très guimauve ^^'  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

Dans les anciennes ruines naines qui les accueillait ces derniers jours, Arcana regardait tristement Bragg qui se mourait. Elle ne put retenir une question qui la démangeait depuis qu'elle était protectrice de l'intendant, brisant le silence morbide de la pièce.

« Ça fait quoi ?  
\- De ? questionna difficilement Bragg.  
\- De mourir.  
\- Tu devrais le savoir … Tu es de l'Église des Ténèbres toi aussi.  
\- J'ai oublié. Mon adoubement remonte à plus d'une décennie.  
\- C'est comme si on s'endormait en étant sûr de ne jamais se réveiller. Jamais ».


	11. Froid

Hey ! Voici après ... oulah, trois jours d'attente, la 11ème drabble de ce recueil !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

La terrible morsure du vent gelé venait racler les joues de Theo, qui précédait Grunlek et Shinddha sur cet étroit sentier de montagne. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Bob tombe malade ce jour-ci et qu'on leur demande d'aller enquêter dans les plus hauts monts du Cratère ce jour-ci ?

Grunlek, seul à supporter le froid se retourna vers Shin pour vérifier que ce dernier les suivait encore.

« Theo, on a un problème, signala-t-il.  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Je crois que Shin à littéralement gelé », affirma-t-il en montrant la silhouette cristallisée du semi-élémentaire.


	12. Beuverie

Et voici, tout de suite après, la douzième drabble !  
Je vous rappelle, une fois de plus que vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter (a)azarith1fanfics où je dis beaucoup n'importe quoi et où je tease pas mal les choses !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans une petite taverne de village, alors que Viktor observait ses récents compagnons d'un air désabusé, Grunlek terminait sa deux-cent-douzième chope de bière, malgré sa victoire plus qu'avérée au concours. Shinddha avait apparemment disparu et Balthazar se déchaînait sur la piste de danse.

Soudain, l'attention s'écarta des deux « héros » de la soirée pour laisser tout les fêtards s'agglutiner autour d'un point où Icy, l'invocation de Shin avait décidé de défier Bob et Grunlek à la fois en dansant autour d'une pinte qu'il vidait goulûment quand en passait l'occasion.

Theo était-il vraiment resté à leurs cotés si longtemps ?


End file.
